the new Will of fire-bending
by lots-shadow
Summary: Naruto crossover Avatar the last airbender. When he was fighting with Sasuke at the valley of the end Naruto is sent to another world. At the start of book two when Azula is sent to capture her brother and uncle she comes across a recently arrived Naruto. As Azula is traveling in her warship when she comes across Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Avatar the last airbender

Chapter 1

"It's over Sasuke, I have the high ground" Naruto called out from his spot-on top of the statue of the first Hokage. His breathing was raged and his body was bruised and bleeding. the fight to try and bring Sasuke back to the village had finally reached it end. He looked on hoping that the dark haired Uchiha would come to his sense, and abandon his plan to join Orochimaru. However, that hope was quickly brought to an end as the cures markings all over Sasuke's body began to fully cover him. his skin darkened, his hair changed color and grow longer, finger nails became claws, as hand like wings sprouted from his back.

"You underestimate my powers." The angered Uchiha called out as he summed his curse mark chakra and made a black Chidori.

"Don't try it." Naruto pleaded as he activated the Kyuubi chakra, and made his red Rasengan. As the two former teammates flew towards each other with their strongest attack ready to finish this fight. The last thing that Naruto could see was a blinding white light as the two attacks hit head on, and for a split second the blond thought he had seen an image of Sasuke, but not the cures make version he was fight but the normal brooding team he had come to consider a bother.

It was a calm day out on the high sea as a lone fire nation war ship was making its way along, leaving a long trail of black smoke behind it. This was no ordinary ship however for is belonged to one of the fire lords most trusted and deadliest agents. Princess Azula silently watched the men under her command as they moved about the ship

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the fire lord, and brought shame on all of us. You may have mixed felling about attacking members of the royal family I understand. But I assure you if you hesitate I will not hesitate to bring you down…dismissed." Azula said as she addressed the soldiers all standing at attention on the ships deck. Just as she was about to return to her room the ships caption ran up to her and gave a small bow before speaking.

"Princess I'm afraid the tides won't allow us to bring the ship in to port before night fall." the ship captain said.

"I'm sorry captain I do not know much about the tides can you explain something for me." Azula said a kind and sweet voice that perfectly hide he anger.

"Of course your highness." The captain replied.

"Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked but her town of voice didn't leave room for discussion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?" Azula said all sweetness gone from her voice

"No, Princess." Said the captain in a small voice.

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?"

"No, Princess." The captain said again.

"Well then, maybe you should worry less about the tides, who've already made up their mind about killing you, and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over." Said Azula as she watches the ship's captain give her a bow before running off back in to the ship. her face pulled in to a dark scowl. And that's when something strange started happen in the sky above her ship. Noticing the suddenly darkening sky the fire nation soldiers aboard the ship stopped and looked up and wondered if what they were seeing was real or not. High above lighting was seen jumping around the dark clouds till finally what could only be described as a red and black whole opened in the sky.

"what is that?" some of the men called out wonder what was happening, Azula herself had no clue as to what was going on and what to do as well. Then suddenly as quick as the dark clouds came, they were gone. With the sea's waters calming down and the sky's above where going back to normal as well.

"that was strange" Azula thought to herself, wonder what that was. When the shouts of her men brought her out of her thoughts and drew her attention up above her ship once again. Only this time there was no whole in the sky, but instead someone was falling out of the sky and down to the ships deck.

"look out." Someone shouted as the soldiers scrambled to get out of the way of the falling thing. With loud crashing should who ever had been falling was now lying on the deck of Azula's ship. Everyone on board the ship had no clue as to what do. And that when Azula spoke up

"don't just stand around you idiot's." the fire nation princes shouted as she moved from under her shaded seat and descended the steps to reach the ships deck. And pushing aside some of her man Azula got a good look at to who hand landed on her ship, it was boy, who looked to be around her age, he was wearing strange orange and blue clothes, his cheeks had whisker marks, and the brightest blond hair she had ever see. Azula couldn't help but be reminded of a fox as looked at his face. Having gotten word that, he was still breathing Azula ordered some men to move the boy to her chambers. Slowly starting to open his eyes Naruto quickly was able to notice how soft the bed he was lying in was letting his eyes adjust to the windowless rooms candle light he wondered where he was. He could tell from the floor and the walls that the room was all metal, although attempts had been made to cover that fact. All around the room fancy rugs and elegant drapes in deep reds were decorating the room, and pulling back the silk blanket that was covering Naruto through his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. However, his heavily bandaged body was yet able to fully take his weight and he fell back on to the bed with a small groan of pain.

"You shouldn't try that, it's a miracle that you can even move." Called out a calm clear voice from the rooms door. looking over Naruto saw a very pretty girl around his age leaning against the open metal doors frame. She was dressed in black and red armor with gold trim, and had her black hair tired up with a gold flame hair clip with long bangs framing her thin face. Once she stepped closer to him, Naruto notice her light peach colored skin and gold colored eyes. he couldn't help but blush a little and was glad the bandages covering his face concealed the it.

"Yeah, your probably right, but I never did like lying around too much." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head laughing a little, before he tried to stand up again and this time was able to stay standing.

"I'm Naruto by the way Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he introduced himself to the girl standing in front of him. Azula wondered what type of person could fall out of the sky only an hour ago, crash in to a metal ship and not only live but be standing in no time at all.

"Princes Azula, your honored I'm sure." Azula said as offered her hand, however Naruto toke it and gave her enthusiastic and rough shake. Causing Azula to lose some of her composure. As Naruto moved pass her he headed out the door and started to find a way out of where ever he was.

"Hey hold on." Azula called out as he turned around and fallowed the blond teen out of her room. by the time the blond teen had made it out of the ships interior and on to the deck he saw all around him Ocean as far as the eye could see. It looked like everything princes Azula had told him about true. Naruto came to this realization when he looked around. He was no longer in his home. As he looked at on a the large dent his body had made after he had landed on the ship he couldn't

"look Naruto why don't you go off to bed and try to rest some more." Azula said as she took hold of Naruto's hand and lead him back into the ship and all the way to here room as they walked she noticed that Naruto was only a few inches taller than her. where said blond continued to wonder what had happened to him and how he had ended up on a ship in the middle of the ocean. now however it was just Naruto and Azula back in the room and Naruto was doing his best to try and answer Azula's questions about how he had ended up in her world a hat led to that. As Azula listened to the blond teens explanations she couldn't help but wonder at the type of power Naruto possessed. And Azula was even more surprise when she asked if Naruto could show her this chakra he claimed to have, but instead of Naruto typical blue chakra black flames erupted out form Naruto's open hand.

"Wow did you see that Azula." Naruto said as he watched a stream of air leave his open palm and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Azula silently thanked her lucky starts for delivering her such a weapon.

"So, you're a fire bender, but I have to say I have never seen or heard of anyone who could bend black fire." Azula said as she raised her hand and ignited it in a blue flame. Naruto was amazed at what he was seeing.

"That amazing Azula" said Naruto as the girl extinguished the fire. Suddenly there had come a knock on at her room door.

"enter"

"Princess the ship has just docked." The solider said before leaving after being dismissed by a wave of Azula's hand.

"Naruto, I have to go take care of something, I will return shortly so just stay her and rest." Azula said in a kind voice. Seeing the teen nod she got up and left the room.

"You see that he's feed and giving a proper uniform." Azula said she pointed to the ship's captain. Back in the room Naruto just laid back down thinking about that he should do now.

* * *

well that was chapter on please review if you liked it and would want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three

"Hello brother, uncle." Azula said catching Zuko and Iroh by surprise.

"What are you doing here." Said Zuko face quickly forming in to a scowl as did Iroh's

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" Azula said standing up from her chair and walking over to her brother

"Don't call me that!" Shouted Zuko angry at hearing his childhood nickname again.

"Do what to we owe this honor." Said Iroh giving he princess a small bow.

"Hmm, must be a family treat both of you so quick to get to the point." Azula said crushing one of the sea shells Iroh had collected that morning as a keep sake.

"I've come with a message from home, father has changed his mind family is suddenly very important to him. Her heard rumors of plans to over throw him treacherous plots. Family are the only one you can really trust father regrets your banishment he wants you home." Said Azula adding a very heartfelt tone of voice at the end. She looked over at the two who were silent.

"Did you just hear me you should be happy, excited, grateful, I just gave you great news." Azula said her temper flaring up a bit at her brother's silence.

"I'm sure your brother just needs a moment to."

"don't interrupt uncle, I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger I didn't have to come all this way." Azula snapped

"Father regrets, he wont's be back." Zuko said still trying to comprehend what he had just been told by his sister.

"I can see you need time to take this in, I'll come to call on you tomorrow good evening." With that Azula left her brother and uncle and went back to her ship.

The next day found the fire nation princess on the deck of her ship watching her newest tool fight. Thinking back on when she had been ordered by her father the fire lord to go and retrieve her embarrassment of a brother and uncle she thought that the trip would have been an absolute bore, however as she sat in on her in her chair watching Naruto fight all her men things were turning out to become something far more interesting. His fighting style left much to be desired from, he was like a brawler swing his fight around as he tried to fight hit the fire nation soldiers. But the power of his black fire was incredible even from the slightest hit the soldiers would be through back.

"Princess your brother and uncle are approaching the ship." said the ship's captain as he kneeled at Azula's feet.

"Very well, Naruto that's enough." Azula commanded as she stood from her seat and walking wards the blond, who was now dress in the typical fire nation soldiers uniform, but without the helmet, or shoulder armor.

"Is it time Azula" Naruto asked as he walked over to Azula, it had only been a few hours from the time he had fallen form the sky it had been lucky that the princess Azula had found him.

 _(a few hours ago)_

 _"So, you see Naruto, I don't want like it but if I can't bring my brother and uncle back home my father could send someone else to find them. someone how won't have their best interest at heart." Azula said finishing a heart wrenching story of a dangerous exiled brother and foolish uncle causing disruption in the fire nation, and how she the princess volunteered to bring them back safely. The few tears she made herself cry where a good touch, she could tell by the way Naruto was but to try she had him wrapped around her finger._

"I want you to stay on the ship why'll I go get to my brother and uncle." Said Azula as she saw a look of worry cross Naruto's face

"Are you sure, you don't want me to come with you." Naruto said as remembered how unstable her brother was. Although he was just worried Azula didn't see this but thought that Naruto was doubting her skill and strength. This caused her to start to get angry at the blond.

"Are you calling me weak." Azula said as she stood up and got in the blond teens face. Normally when Azula got this angry everyone would run for their lives. However, Naruto just smiled rubbed the top of Azula's head, messing up her perfectly tight bun.

"Relax, Azula I know your strong I just don't want you to get hurt." Naruto said as she rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 _"how dear he, talk to me like that."_ Azula angrily thought, then she remembered that Naruto was from another world, and as such he didn't realize how he was talking to her.

"Thank you, Naruto, but don't worry I can handle my brother and uncle." Azula said and walking away from the blond she went to go stand at the top of the steel ramp that connected her ship to the dock, flanked by two soldiers. The rest and been ordered to stand at attention on the dock in two rows. Zuko and Iroh silently made their way up to Azula's ship.

"Brother, uncle welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come." Said Azula, Zuko and Iroh bowed their heads to her.

"Are we ready to depart your highness." Said the ships captain.

"Set our course for home captain." Said Azula happily a small smile on her. Back on the deck Naruto was watching family reunion, and was happy that Azula had managed to get her family members safely back.

"You heard the princess. Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho—"the ship's captain stopped short realizing his mistake. For a moment Azula's eye grow wide with shock before she looked that the captain angrily. Before anyone could say anything Iroh turned round and started attacking the fire nation soldiers, kicking them off the ramp and in to the cold sea water. Zuko to this moment to run up the ramp, tossing the captain in to the water as he faced his sister.

"You lied to me." He said angry that the trick his sister had placed.

"like I've never done that before." Running up the rest of the deck Zuko jumped and knocked back the two solider who had been standing there by blasting them with his fire bending. The exiled prince pocked his fire bending at his balled fist in two daggers.

"Zuko lets go." Called out Iroh and he continued to move along the dock and way from the ship taking out any soldier who were foolish enough to try and stop him. back on the ship just as Zuko was about to attack Azula he was stopped as a blast of black fire almost hit him.

"Stay away from her, you want to fight someone you can fight me." Said Naruto as moved forward to stick at Zuko again.

"Why" Zuko." Asked as her traded blows with the blond boy how had placed himself between him and his sister.

"You know father blames uncle for the loss at the north pole and considers you a miserable failure for not finding the avatar. Why would he want you back except to lock you up so that you can no longer embarrass him." Said Azula as she moved back to let Naruto and her brother fight. This only caused Zuko to grow angrier and is showed in his bending which became wilder.

"Who are you" Asked Zuko was able to blast the blond with a direct hit of his fire, but was shocked when is showed to have no effect on him. Naruto for his lack of skill in his new ability made up for it with his fighting skill. Which at the moment proved too much for the prince as he was able to knock him back with a well-timed spinning kick to the chest. As Azula watch her brother lose to Naruto she prepared her next attack. Looking over to Azula Naruto jumped out of the way just as she fired off a bold of lightning which nearly hit Zuko in the head. Naruto was amazed that what she had done and right as he was about to fire off one more Iroh had jumped on to the deck ragged a hold of Azula's pointed fingers and redirected her lightning to some tall cliff overlooking the bay. Twisting her arm and delivering a hard kick to her side Azula was about to fall over bore and down in to the sea had Naruto not thrown himself over the edge to catch her in time.

"I got you." Said Naruto flashing her his smile, one hand had grabbed Azula's why'll the other head on the ship. as he started to pull her up the fire princes was unaware of the light pink ting that was spreading across her cheeks.

"thank you, Naruto" she said once they were back on the deck. Her brother and uncle were long gone by then. However, Naruto just waved this off saying he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Azula was surprised one had ever risked themselves for her. granted she would have only fallen in the water from a height of twenty feet. That fact that Naruto just willingly did it without hesitation. And when he told her he wouldn't let anything happen to her she know he was telling the truth.

Later that day Naruto stood by as Azula addressed a small crown of people at the fire nation resort.

"Anyone who harbors these traitors will face the raff of the fire lord." She said holding up a wonted poster with her brother and uncles faces on it. may in the crowd gasped in shock that members of the royal family were now outlaws.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yesterday Azula had declared her brother and uncle now however she was on her ship making way towards another bay this time in such of an old friend. Right now, it was night time and her ship was not dur to make port at dawn. Currently she was in her room sitting at her work desk looking over some map charts thinking about what her next course of action would be. Right as she was about to call it a night and head off to bed, from outside her room in the ships corridor came the sound of footsteps.

"Who could that be." Azula said out loud as she moved towards her room door. silently opening her door, she caught a glimpse of Naruto as he moved up the stairs heading to the deck of the ship.

" _what?... is he trying to leave."_ Azula thought as he quickly left her room and headed after the blond teen. Naruto hadn't been able to sleep after the day's events with fright Sasuke, ending up in a new world, and having a new ability.

"Man, this is day had been crazy." Naruto said out loud as he laid down on the ships deck and started to look up at the starry night sky. As the ship made its way across the sea he couldn't help but wonder if there was some way to get back home.

"Naruto what are you doing" demanded Azula as she stepped on to the deck of the ship. turning his head to look over at her Naruto's mouth fell open at the sight of her. Azula stood with her dark hair free from his top not bun, letting it fall around her face and past her shoulders. In place of her fire nation armor she was in a simple yet very elegant silk rob that stopped half way down her thigh. Naruto blushed at the sight of her shapely legs.

"Oh, hey Azula, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come out her for some fresh air." Naruto said as he turned around and looked away from her. Azula just walked over to the teen

"We have work to do in the morning, you should try and get some sleep." Said Azula looking down at the teen

"Yeah your right. Hey Azula I have a question." Naruto asked as he started to get up off the deck.

"Yes, what is it Naruto." Azula said trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"After we get your brother and uncle back what will happen to me." Naruto asked as walked over to the edge of the ship and looked out at the calm sea. Igniting his hand in black flames, looking down at the dancing fire wondering about his future. Walking over to him Azula stood silent also looking out at the sea before speaking.

"You're a fire bender Naruto a very powerful one at that. your place is with me in the fire nation." She said as her hand ignited in blue flames and placed it next to his flaming black hand. Azula didn't know why she would take the time to reassure the blond but there was just something about Naruto that drew her to him. was hit the power he possessed or something more than that.

"Thanks, Azula." Said Naruto smiling at her, Azula also gave him a small smile. and with that the two left the deck and headed back to their rooms.

It was morning and the fire nation ship had just made it to port some time before dawn. Azula was sitting in her royal chair, her tow elderly advisers seated beside her and Naruto standing just behind her.

"When tracking your brother and uncle, traveling with the royal procession may no longer be an option and will no longer be wise if you hope to keep the element of surprise." Said the two elderly advisers Li and Lo who were sitting on either side of Azula.

"So, then what the plan Azula." Naruto asked from his spot just behind the fire nation princess. He wondered how they were going to find her brother and uncle

"The royal procession is dead weight if I'm going to catch my pray I need to be agile, nimble I need a small elite team. Naruto it's time we go visit some old friends of mine." Azula said as she stepped out of her chair and started to walk down the ships ramp, closely followed by Naruto. And for the rest of the morning the two made her way along a road that them along the coast line and up in to the mountains. As they walked Naruto and Azula just made small talk which caught the fire nation princess by surprise. Listening to Naruto talk about his home and the missions he did as a ninja Azula found it remarkably easy to talk to the boy about things she would have thought to be a waste of time doing so.

"So, what was it like growing up as a princess." Naruto asked as the two of me continued to walk along the mountain path.

"What can I say it was perfect, getting everything I wanted, always having Zuzu around to mess with, just as long as I did what I was told." Azula said as she thought back to her childhood in the palace.

"What about you."

"Oh me, I live alone, growing up it was just me for the longest time. But it wasn't all bad being an orphan has its perps you don't have anyone telling you what to do." Naruto said as he started to laugh tying to light the mood. Azula notice the change in Naruto when he talked about his past, and when he stated to laugh it wasn't his normal typical one, for whatever reason she couldn't understand it why it bothered her so much that it was a fake. the remainder of the time the two remained silent till they reached a large cape at the end of the mountain path. Walking thought the large encampment Naruto wondered who they were looking for and that's when he and Azula walked in front of a upside down girl who was balancing on her finger tips.

"Ty lee could that possibly be you." Said Azula as she and Naruto stopped in front of the girl. was dressed in pink and her brown hair in a long-breaded pony tail. Her complexion clear and light gray eyes stood out from it.

 _"shes cute."_ Thought Naruto as he started to look around at the encampment

"Azula it is so good to see you." Said Ty lee happy to see one of her friends, she quickly did a flip and gave a bow before running up to the fire nation princess and giving her a hug.

"Please don't let me interrupt your, whatever it is that you're doing." Azula said rising an eyebrow that the girl's acrobatics.

"Tell me what is the daughter of a noblemen doing her. surreally our parents didn't send up to the royal fire academy for girls to end up in places like this." Azula said looking around peasants and smelly animals. Naruto on the other hand was looking around at all the strange animals with amazement and wonder. There was a huge bear like animal with a duck bill an a beavers tail dressed in a small red cap and vest and it had just laid an egg.

"I have a proposition for you me and Naruto, said hello Naruto." Azula said sharply getting the blonds attention

"Hello." Said Naruto looking over at Ty lee who was resting on her elbows why'll bending the rest of her body over her head.

"Are hunting a traitor you member my fuddy-duddy uncle don't you, I would be honored if you would join us on my mission." Azula said as she inspected on of her fingernails

"Oh, yeah he was so funny, but oh… I …would love to but the truth is I'm really here I mean my aura has never been pinker." Ty lee said hesitating a bit in her response as she stood back up.

"I'll take your world for it. Well I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me." And with that Azula stated to walk away closely followed by Naruto.

"Thank you Azula." She said surprised by her friend's willingness to let her stay where she was. As she started to stretch and bend her body once again.

"of course, before I leave I'm going to catch your show." This caused Ty lee to lose her balances as Azula and Naruto walked away.

It was night time now and Naruto was sitting next to Azula in a privet box as they waited for the start of the show. The whole tent had filled up with people who had come to watch the show as well.

"Wow I've never been to a circus before." Said Naruto as he looked around excited for the show to begin.

"Yes, this sort of commoner entertainment can be enjoyable." Said Azula as she sat back in her chair. chuckling a little due to Naruto's antics as he started to eat some fire flacks. Suddenly the ring master entered the tent

"We are deeply honored to have the fire lord's daughter at our humble serves, please tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable." He said bowing to Azula

"I will." Said Azula as the show started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

High in the air, above a large safety net was a very colorfully dressed acrobat balancing atop a rope. Naruto awed along with the crowed as Ty Lee started her act.

"incredible. Do you think she'll fall?" asked Naruto as he looked over to the circus master

"Of course not." Said the man with the upmost confidence in the girl's skills.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you removed the net?" Azula said looks directly at the circus master. At this Naruto started to get more excited, completely missing the evil look in Azula's eyes.

"Uh ... the thing is ... the performers ..." the circus master tried to say with concern.

"You're right, you're right. That's been done I know Set the net on fire." Azula said with a tone of dark pleasure.

"Of course, Princess." Said the circus master as he walks away from the box Azula and Naruto were sitting in and sets the safety net on fire. From the top of the rope Ty Lee looks down in concern at the flames consuming the net beneath her as she continues with her act.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Said Naruto ecstatic with the show thus far.

"Ooh, what kind of dangerous animals do you have?" Azula asked happily as she looked down at the circus master.

"Well, our circus boasts the most exotic assortment- "the circus stated to say till he was cut off by Azula

"Release them all!" and for the rest of the night Azula and Naruto enjoyed the show under the suggestions of Azula. Once the show was done and all the animals had been recaptured Naruto followed Azula as they left the large tent.

"What an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow." Said Azula as she and Naruto entered Ty Lee's privet tent and looked at the girl though her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Azula, but unfortunately there won't be a show tomorrow." Said Ty lee

"Really?" it was Naruto how spoke with a disappointment in his voice.

"The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change." Ty Lee said as she hung up her tiara, and turns around to face them

"I want to join you on your mission." And with that all three of them left the encampment and headed back to Azula's ship. along the way, Naruto got to know a bit more about each other as Azula rode in her royal palanquin.

"Wow so really form another world." Ty Lee said in amazement as they made it back to Azula's fire nation ship and she saw the dent in to ships deck left by Naruto when he fell from the sky and landed on it.

"Yeah I got real lucky that Azula found me." Naruto said as he looked over the fire nation princess as she stepped out of her royal palanquin.

A few days later found Azula in her royal palanquin being carried up the stairs towards the house of the governor of the city of Omashu. Looking thought the veils Azula saw the lone figure of Mai awaiting the arrival of her palanquin. Once the fire nation soldiers come to a stop Azula gets out and she along with Ty Lee and Naruto walk over to Mai. Mai puts her hands together and bows slightly toward Azula.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." Mai said as she looks up at Azula a slight smile appearing on her otherwise emotionless face, both girls start to laugh.

"It's great to see you, Mai." Said Azula as Ty Lee rushed forward to give Mai a big hug, to which Mai uncomfortably pats her back a little with her left hand.

"I thought you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling."

"Well, Azula called a little louder and having Naruto around make things a lot funnier." Ty Lee said as she released Mai who took a look at the blond teen standing close to Azula.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto said as she stepped forward and introduced himself in his typical loud fashion.

"I have a mission and I need you both." Azula said as she placed a hand on both her friend's shoulders.

"Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place." Mai said as she looks annoyed at the palace behind her.

In a large throne room Azula was sitting under a large red flag with the black fire nation mark on it flanked by Naruto. In front of her the governor and his wife along with Mai and Ty Lee.

"I apologize you've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon, we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back." Governor Ukano said as he finished explaining the situation the city was in.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son, but really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? My father has trusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things!" Azula said as she stands up addressing the governor in a harsh tone, emphasizing her words on his failures. The governor and his wife prostrate themselves before her.

"Forgive me, Princess." Governor Ukano begs as Azula walks between time looking down at him.

"You stay here Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up. And there is no more "Omashu". I'm renaming it in honor of my father, the city of New Ozai." Said Azula as Mai and Ty Lee stood up and walk behind her.

"Don't worry, I promise that we'll get you son back safe and sound." Naruto said as she stopped and got down to look at the governor and his wife. Flashing them a look of great determination before he hurried to catch up with the girls.

"You shouldn't promise something you can't deliver." Azula said one Naruto had fallen back in to step next to her. commenting on his words.

"I didn't because I never go back on my word." Naruto said unaware of the surprised looks her received form all three of them.

"Besides I have my own plan for these rebel scum." Naruto said getting angry at the group willing to kidnap a child.

"You brought my brother.?" Said Mai stepping forward as the guards placed the large cage on the ground behind Azula and the rest.

"He's here. We're ready to trade." Aang said as he, Katara and Sokka moved in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" Azula said to Mai

"course not, Princess Azula." Said Mai as she steps back to let Azula speak.

"We're trading a two-year-old for a king. A powerful, earth bending king? It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" Said Azula looking from the little boy yawning and back to the caged king. Mai's ponders over the idea before moving forward holding up her hand, gesturing the guards to pull Bumi back.

"You're right the deal's off." Said Mai as the crazy old king starts to chuckle and snort as he is lifted from the scenery.

"Bumi!" Called out Aang as he sprints forward with his glider at the ready, increasing his speed with airbending. Azula tries to stop him by blocking his path with a mighty stream of blue flames. Aang dodges these by leaping high up into the air. Azula is completely shocked by this incredible jump. Aang briefly touches the scaffolding around the statue and pushes himself off, opening his glider in midair. While opening his glider, he loses his hat, leaving his arrow tattoo exposed.

"The Avatar, my lucky day" said Azula smiling smugly as she runs over to a pulley and blast through the rope that serves as a break. The winch begins to spin rapidly. Azula grabs hold to the rope and is pulled up rapidly toward the top of the construction scaffolding. On the ground, Mai and Ty Lee charge Sokka and Katara. Mai readies her stiletto's while Katara takes on a defensive position.

"We've got to get the baby out of here!" Said Katara as she watches her brother start to blow in to Aang's bison whistle.

"Way ahead of ya!" he said as they start running to the edge of the big platform. Before they can reach it, Ty Lee's fist emerges from one of the holes in the floor and punches Sokka's foot, causing him to fall over and slide toward the edge. Katara, who sees Ty Lee jumping out of the hole in the floor and setting course for Sokka. She bends water from her pouch to attack her, but notices something behind her. Mai, who throws four knives at Katara. Katara reacts by quickly by using her water whip to raise up several wooden planks. The knives embed themselves in the wood. Katara uses her water whip again to shoot the wooden boards to Mai. She turns around in one fluent motion toward Ty Lee who has almost reached Sokka and the baby by now. The water whip grabs Ty Lee by the ankle, pulling her to the ground. This gives Sokka the time he needs to get up and head for a nearby ladder. However he doesn't get far as yet another a black flaming fist smashes through some of the wooden bored of the scaffolding and connects with Sokka's right shoulder. Naruto grabbed hold of the baby as Sokka is launched off of the large wooden platform

"I'll be taking that." Said Naruto as he races off to join the rest of the fight with Ty Lee and Mai. Cut back to the large wooden platform where Mai and Katara are still fighting. Mai dodges Katara's water whips and answers her attacks by shooting stiletto's out of the launcher attached to her leg. Katara easily defends herself by freezing the water to create an ice wall. Mai uses this time to charge Katara head on. The waterbender defends herself by capturing Mai's right arm in a stream of water and freezing it. Mai tries to break the ice, but fails. Ty Lee climbs on the platform behind Katara. She bounces toward Katara and hits her with several quick jabs on her arms. Katara is surprised by this attack and loses control over her water stream that splashes on the ground. She tries to raise the water again, but it only moves a little.

"Mai catches." Said Naruto as the tosses the baby boy over to her as he goes in to blast Katara with a fire blast. Mai is left to awkwardly try to hold her little brother who states to laugh with joy at seeing her face. However just as a blast of fire was about to leave Naruto's out stretched hand is it deflected by a metal boomerang hitting him in the wrist. Sokka and Appa land between Katara and her attackers. As Appa lands, he slams his tail hard on the ground, sending Naruto, Mai, Tom Tom and Ty Lee flying off the scaffolding. Right as they were about to fall off the edge Naruto grabs both girl's arms and using some jets of fire blasted of his feet he was able to keep them all form falling hundreds of feet from the scaffolding.

"Are you guys alright." Naruto asked as then landed watched the girl and boy make their escape atop the large harry flying animal.

"Yeah, that was quick thinking Naruto." Said Ty Lee

"Come on you two we better find Azula." Said Mai she started to make her way towards the governor's estate. Once they reached the large house Mai along with her brother and Ty Lee stepped inside. As Naruto stayed out side and took a seat on the stone steps. He wasn't their long as he looked out and saw Azula drop down one of the large stone chutes. He gets up and quickly walks down to her.

"Azula are you alright." He asked once he was face to face with the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto. What happened why'll I was gone." She asked as they stated to move up the stone steps.

"Well the other two got away." Said Naruto a little disappointed but mostly angry about it.

"So, they still have the boy." Azula asked

"See for yourself." Said Naruto once they had reached to top of the steps. There Azula saw the governor and his wife happily hugging the little baby boy and a vary annoyed Mai, as Ty Lee looked on at the family moment with joy.

 _"He did it."_ thought Azula as the remembered the words Naruto had told her just a short why'll ago in this vary spot.

 _because I never go back on my word._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Having left New Ozai, Azula being carried in her Royal Palanquin why'll Mai, Ty Lee, and Naruto followed on foot. They started to make their way back to Azula's ship.

"So Azula, I was wondering now that were hunting this Avatar guy, what's the next plan of attack they could be anywhere thanks to that flying fur ball." Said Naruto as he moved a bit closer to her Royal palanquin. Mai and Ty Lee had also been wondering this same thing and were glad that Naruto had said something about it incases Azula lost her temper.

"First, he must retune to the Fire nation to resupply, as for finding the Avatar and his flying bison don't you worry Naruto the fire nation has a large spy network. We'll have the Avatar's location in no time at all." Said Azula in a cold and calculating voice. As so Naruto fell back in step with Mai and Ty Lee, about an hour or so they had finally reached Azula's ship. once on board and out of her Royal Palanquin Azula ordered for the ship to depart immediately.

"So how long will be on this tin can." Asked Mai flatly looking around the ship.

"Don't worry, Mai where be in the fire nation in no time at all." Said Ty Lee happily as she started to stretch her arms out, as a light yawn escaped her mouth. As the ship started to move out to see Naruto stood by the edge, leaning on the railings wonder what the fire nation would be like.

"Naruto everyone is heading down now." Said Azula and looking around Naruto saw they were the only once left of the ships deck.

"On my way." said Naruto as he walked over and followed the her down in to the ship. saying good night to Azula Naruto went in to his room. Tossing off his fire nation gear Naruto spotted the tray of food that had been brought in to his room, and stuffing his mouth full of food he cleared off his plate and headed in to his rest room and took a shower. The same moment Azula was in her room looking over some reports that had been placed on her desk. It seemed that if she was going to track her brother, uncle, and the Avatar she would need to have a much stronger team.

"That's it." she thought as she got up from her desk and left her room moving thought the ships corridor till she reached the room she was looking form.

"Naruto get up I need to speak with…" but what Azula was about to say next was cut short when she spotted the blond teen. Naruto had just exited the shower and only had a towel rapped around the lower half of his body, exposing to Azula his well-toned upper half. They both stared at each other till Azula felling embarrassed for the first time in her life turned around refusing to look at the blond any longer.

"Naruto, what are you doing." She asked felling her face start to heat up.

"Oh, hey Azula I was just taking shower." Naruto said not really understanding why the fire nation princess was acting funny.

"I can see that, look put some cloths on and meet me on the deck of the ship." she said walking away without another word. Just shrugging his shoulders Naruto and started to get some clothes to wear. As Azula reached the deck of the ship, took a few calming breaths trying not to think about what she had just seen.

" _Well at least he's easy on the eyes_." Azula thought to herself, smirking slightly as she remembered the way Naruto looked shirtless as well as wild hair and whiskers. She was brought out of her thoughts when the ships hatch door opened behind her. Stepping on to the deck Naruto saw Azula was already waiting for him.

"What's going one Azula." Naruto asked as he walked over to her.

"It's about time Naruto I, going to train you to lightning bend." Azula simply said. This new information caused Naruto to starting shaking with excitement.

"Right now, pay attention. Lightning is a pure form of fire bending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other fire bending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like myself. To perform the technique requires peace of mind. There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few fire benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning." Azula finished explaining as she motioned for Naruto to step back, and once he had done so Azula began to move her hands around her body in circular motions. Around her finger tips Naruto could see electricity starting to take form till she shoots a massive lightning bolt away from the ship and in to the night sky.

"Wow that was amazing Azula." Said Naruto once she had finished her demonstration.

"Of course, it was, Now I want you to try." Azula said smugly as she notices not a single hair on her head was out of place this time.

"Alright, I'm ready to try it." said Naruto. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths Naruto tried to clear his mind and feel the energy he was supposed be separating. Opening his eyes, he followed the same circular motion that as Azula had done and when he moved his hand forward his face dead pinned as a spark of lightning less than an inch long shot out of his fingertips. Azula brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her temple in frustration.

"that was pathetic Naruto, how am I supposed to accomplish my mission if you aren't at your best, I expect nothing but the best." Azula said disappointed at this feeble display. At her sharp words Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of Sasuke. This thought caused him to grow determined to make her eat them.

"Azula How long will this ship take to reached the fire nation." Naruto asked not looking at her

"two days maybe three, why." She asked wondering what the bond was talking about now.

"Alright then give me three days and I will show you that I can bend lightning." Naruto said turning around to face the girl.

" _that face, is this the same Naruto_." thought Azula who was started by his tone of voice and the look in his eyes. this was nothing like the goofy boy she had come to know. However, this only caused her to smirk

"I'll hold you to that, I want the best Naruto, I need the best." Said Azula as she started to walk away from the blond. once she was going Naruto started to go through the movements once again as he is remembering what Azula had told him. and so that were he stayed for the remainder of the night and till early the next morning. Naruto sent every waking moment trying to bend lighting. The next day once Azula had finished eating and getting dressed she was joined my Mai and Ty Lee who had also freshened up for the day as well.

"So Azula, where's Naruto." Asked Ty Lee as she sat cross legged on the edge of Azula's bed.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Said Azula as she looked over some papers on her desk

"He's on the deck of the ship training, I heard some of the soldiers talking." Said Mai in a bored town of voice.

"Perfect." Thought Azula. Back on the deck Naruto was still in the same spot as last night training, only without the metal armor pieces of his uniform. The more and more he tried to lightning bend it felt like his energy was draining faster and faster.

"man, the last time I trained this hard I made that beat with baa-chan." Thought Naruto has he closed his eyes and took some deep breaths trying to get a feel of his energy before going thought the movements once again. And this as the scan on the deck of the ship for the remainder of the day Naruto would train and train, stopping only to eat and go to the bathroom all the why'll being watch by the three fire nation girls.

"He really what's to lighting bend." Said Mai from her spot under a large red umbrella in the opposite side of the deck as she started to her lunch.

"I don't think Naruto really cares about bending lighting, I think he's more concerned with what a certain princess think." Ty Lee said as she and Mai started to giggle lightly at the, look of indignations on Azula's face made funnier by her blush. In all the time, they had known the fire nation princess they hand never seen her act so girly. Azula just closed her eyes and started to mutter about nonsense.

"Hey, you guy, is it lunch time already." Said Naruto as he walked over to them. all three girls stopped what they were doing they looked up from their seats to look at Naruto. He was standing in front of them panting slightly form from his training, his upper body exposed due to the fact he had removed his shirt. Mai and Ty Lee both looked away blushing slightly finding it hard to make eye contact. Azula have had some time was able to keep a better composure and stood up.

"Naruto, put a shirt on your embarrassing Mai and Ty Lee." Azula said chuckling slightly at the two girls.

"Oh, right sorry, is just starting to get hot." Naruto said tossing his shirt back on. And sitting down he started to eat his lunch alongside Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. After finishing his food Naruto stood back up and got back to work with his lightning bending. There he stayed for the rest of the day and long in to the night. The next morning Azula was up and out of bed earlier than normal she got dressed and headed out of her room moving thought the ship heading for the deck. Once she reached the deck Azula was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Naruto laying with his back to the deck. Silently walking up to him Azula kneeled down and took a look at the blond teen he was sleeping peacefully. Looking around the deck, her sharp golden eyes making sure they were the only ones there she brought her hand and started to lightly cross press her fingers across his whiskers marks. She stopped for a moment when the sleeping boy started to make sound.

" _is he, purring._ " Azula said to herself chuckling slightly as she continued to stroke his whiskers. She had to stop this however once Naruto started to move around and standing up Azula waited for him to open his eyes.

"Hey Azula." Naruto said once he opened his eyes, sitting up he saw the fire nation princess standing over him.

"You'll catch your death from a cold if you sleep out here all night." Said Azula as she watched Naruto state to stand up, stretching and letting out a long yawn.

"Don't worry I use to fall asleep outside all the time when I was training an I've never caught a cold before. Anyway, I'm glad that you're here I wanted to show to something." Naruto said as he has Azula step back. And closing his eyes Naruto closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths suddenly his hand busted in to black fire as eh started to move through the circular motion. As Azula watched she was wondering what he was doing, and that's when she noticed that the flames around his hands were starting to grow smaller and smaller.

" _He's focusing the flames to his fingertips._ " Azula thought, and suddenly Naruto moved his and forward as a massive purple lightning bolt shot out of his fingertips.

"Told you I could do it." said Naruto, turning to look at her a huge goody smile spreading across his face. Azula was amazed the he had been able to find a way to lightning bend.

"Perfect I know you could do it." Azula said satisfied that Naruto was been able to achieve the final form of lightning bending.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Azula's ship started to pull in to one of the fire nation navy ports on Fire Fountain Island. Naruto stood on the deck of the ship eager to get off and look around the fire nation. It had been a day sense he had discover his own way to lightning bend, but he still trained on trying to find a way to improve on his method even more. Once the ship and finally docked Naruto quickly raced down to Azula's room to let her know. Azula was sitting in her room looking over some intelligent reports she had received from a fire nation messenger hawk earlier that morning.

" _According to this the Avatar has been flying around on a flying bison_." Azula thought to herself already working on a plan to track the down her new pray.

"Enter." Azula said not bothering to look up from her work. Hearing he could go inside, Naruto walked in to the room and saw Azula sitting at her desk.

"Hey Azula the ship has just finished docked." Naruto said very loudly as he stood right behind the fire nation princess. Causing her to jump up with fright that the sudden loud shout behind her.

"Naruto, what are you doing." Azula demanded, but Naruto was too busy looking at the documents on her desk.

"So, it this how that Avatar guy keeps escaping because he has a flying bison." Naruto said picked up report and started to read through it.

"Yes, with that flying fur ball he was been able to travel all over the world." Said Azula as she stood up from her desk and stretched her back a little.

"Hm, too bad you couldn't just track the bison, something that big must leave some kind of trail." Said Naruto as he put the report back down on the desk and followed Azula out the room. However, Azula stopped mid-step at the blondes' words.

"He's right there must be some kind of trail." Azula thought as she walked back to her desk and started to search through all the repots.

"This is it here, Naruto you're a genus." Azula said as he held up a report that notice that the avatar's flying bison had noticeable white fur that had been left behind after a running with some fire nation soldiers.

"That's great, Azula now come on you said once we landed you would show me around a bit." Said Naruto as he waited impatiently by Azula's room door.

"Alright, alright let's go then." Said Azula rolling her eyes at the boy's request. So, the two left and once they reached to deck the found Mai and Ty Lee waiting around.

"Good you're here, we should only be here for a few hours at the most so stay close to the ship, Naruto and I are off to speak with whoever is in charge of this place." Azula said noting the Fire nation military base they had docked in to. Mai just nodded silently as she went over and sat down in her chair under the large red umbrella. Ty Lee instead of going to sit with Mai instead started to go through some of her acrobatic maneuvers as she ended up lying on the deck of the ship with her front legs passed her head. As Azula and Naruto started to head off the ship, Ty Lee took the time to call out to them

"Bye have fun on your date." She said happily, this comment caused both teens to blush slightly and move away from each other once they realized how close they were standing. The fire nation military the ship had docked in to was built right along the coast line and Azula's fire nation ship wasn't the only one there at the moment. It had tall stone walls surrounding it with torrent towners at every corner of the base. As the two walked thought the main gate of the base Naruto noticed how everyone stopped and bowed to Azula as she passed by them. Naruto know she was a princess and saw how the soldiers on the ship would stop a give a low bow, but this was brought things in to scope of who Azula was. Right way as they entered a older men dressed in a officers uniform ran up to them.

"Princess Azula, we were not expecting you so early." Said the man after he had given a deep bow.

"Yes, well I am hunting the Avatar now and I have not time to waste." Azula said looking around unimpressed at the base.

"Of course, your right. The equipment your ordered will be ready." Said the man

"Loud it in to my ship." Said Azula and as the man walked away, Azula turned to Naruto.

"Alright, while there doing that we will have some time what would you like to do." Azula asked

"Why don't you show me around." Said Naruto wondering what there was to do on the small island.

"Well let's see, I haven't been to this bass before but there has to be something." Said Azula wondering just what did commoners do for fun. Naruto looked around the base but there didn't really seem like there was much do to at the base. And that's when he noticed a tall cliff overlooking the base.

"Let's take a look from up there." Said Naruto as he walked up to Azula and in one quick motion picked her up off her feet and held her close to him bride style. Azula felt her face worm up being held so close to him

"Hold on." Said Naruto once he was sure he had a good hold of her and before Azula could ask what he was doing. Naruto launched them in to the air and using jets of flames from feet they rocketed out of the base in to the air. Soring in to the sky as they flew to the top of the cliff. Azula held on tight to the blond till they reached the cliff and had landed safely. Putting Azula down Naruto started to look around the rest of the island. Apart from the base the rest of the island didn't seem to be inhabited, all Naruto could see forest for miles around.

"Come on Azula, let's have a look around." Said Naruto as he held his hand out to the fire nation princess. Azula also looked around but unlike Naruto none of what she saw looked in anyway interesting it was just trees and trees.

"Don't you trust me?" Naruto asked. Azula stopped and looked over at Naruto, did she trust him. well that was hard for her to answer, she had never trusted anyone in her life even with Mai and Ty Lee she kept them around for their skills. However, there was just something about Naruto that was starting to change that about her. and it infuriated her to no end, she didn't like not knowing things and not knowing something about herself was worst.

"Yes." She finally answered taking his hand in hers. And so, for the for the next few hours Naruto, lead Azula in to the forest and both of them just walked around, talking and to Azula's surprise having fun just hanging out as friends. In all her time in the fire nation palace she had never had fun like this. Well she thought it had been fun when she would go around and torment her brother and boss around the servants all day, but here with Naruto just the two of them she had no need of holding up a proper princess image she was accustomed to doing. For the simple fact that Naruto didn't expect it of her of thoughtless of her for not doing so. In no time at all the sun was beginning to set. Currently Naruto and Azula were walking back up the hill to reach the top of the cliff they had landed on earlier in the day. Naruto had just finished telling Azula the story of the time he had saved a princess and rescued the land of snow form an everlasting winter.

"You certainly have a knack of getting yourself in to trouble Naruto." Remarked Azula once the two had reached to the top of the cliff.

"Yeah, but I always ended up working things out in the end." Naruto said as he thought back on all the times he had ended up in the hospital after a dangerous mission. As they looked over the fire nation base from the top of the cliff they saw that the sun was just about to set in to the ocean far off in to the distant horizon.

"So how do you propose get down from here." Said Azula as she already started to move closer to Naruto. And like before Naruto sweeps her off her feet holding her close to him, this time Azula reached her hand out and wrapped them around the blond teens neck. Holding Azula close Naruto eyeballed the distance and launched them off the cliff, soring all the way the Azula's fire nation ship. as they flew over the base the trail of black flames trailing behind them Naruto started to laugh out loud enjoying flying through the air. And as he gave off a larger blast of flames Azula too started to also laugh lightly. However, their flight was short live as Naruto was already starting to drop down so that they could land in front of Azula's ship.

"Princess, the equipment has been loaded on to the ship and he have been fully resupplied." Said the ships new Captain after he had walked up to them and given Azula a bow. Putting her down Naruto and Azula started to head back in to the ship

"Raise the anchor and get this ship ready to set sail I want to reach the earth kingdom in two days." Azula said not bothering to look back at the captain. Once the remaining fire nation soldiers boarded the ship the ship started to make it way back out to see. Azula had returned to her room, but Naruto decided to stay on the ships deck and watch as the fire nation base started to grow smaller and smaller as they made their way back to the earth kingdom to hunt down the avatar and Azula's brother and uncle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Naruto, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were riding inside of the tank train for some time now as they followed the Avatar's trail. Which had been made easy thanks to the white fur being left behind by the large flying bison. The first time they had stopped it was on the side of a mounting. As the door to back compartment opens, releasing a burst of steam.

"is this the place?" asked Naruto as from the mist he and the girls emerge atop four Mongoose Lizards. From their spot, the saw the Avatar sitting atop a ridge with the two kids form Omashu plus a new short girl dressed in green. As they race up the mounting Naruto saw them getting in fighting stance. Suddenly the ground in front of them started to sprout columns of rock which their mounds were easily able to get around. As the moved closer and closer the short girl in green earth bends a huge rock wall in front of them.

"Naruto, go." Said Azula as she moves her arms in a circular motion, generating lightning, she fires the bolt at the wall, blowing a huge gape in the middle of it. Naruto moves head of them with Mai right behind him who swings her arm, releasing a flurry of stilettos at the earth bender. As the earth bender jumps back landing on to the air bison as it starts to take off Naruto jumps high in to the air off his Mongoose Lizard. Using his fire bending he takes off in to the sky and is able to land inside the bison's large saddle, before any of them had time to react Naruto dived forward and throw himself and the young Avatar off the flying bison

"Aang." Called out Sokka and Katara, shocked at what had just happened. Thinking quickly Sokka grabbed the raines around Appa and turned the lying bison to follow Aang and the fire nation solider. As Naruto fell from the sky he fought with the young Avatar delivering several punches and kicks to the younger boy.

"Naruto! Now!" shouted Ty Lee giving the blond the single. Quickly Naruto pushed himself away using his fire bending to give himself a boost. On the ground Azula fired off another blast of lightning this time aimed right at the falling Avatar. Just when it seemed their plan was about to work, and Azula was about to finish off the Avatar. At the last second, he sucked in a mouth full of air and air bended out a large stream of air that managed to push him out of the way on time. seconds later the flying bison swooped in and they were gone again.

"Come on you three they're getting away." Said Azula as she pulled at her Mongoose Lizard and headed back to the tank train. They spent to rest of the night sleeping as the men in charge of running the tank train continued to follow the avatar all night. When Naruto was awakened by the tank train coming to a sudden stop the looked out his wind and say that it was day time now, and that they were no longer in the mountains but by a large forest. Stepping out his compartment he looked around and saw Mai and Ty Lee stepping out of there room as well.

"What's going on?" Asked Naruto looking around, both girls just shrugged their shoulders

"Come on we've stopped to pick up the trail again." Said Azula and they all went outside to look around, it didn't take long however for them to find what they were looking for. Walking over to the Nan shan River, as Naruto was told by Mai, Azula places her hands inside the running water and grabs hold of two patches of fur and lifts them up to her face to examine them.

"Wads, of wet fur. How delightful." Said Mai dryly

"Hmmm ... they're not wads, they're more like bundles, or bunches? It's got an "uh" sound." Said Ty Lee thoughtfully as she scratches her head.

"Clumps?" said Mai

"Clumps! They're clumps!" said Ty Lee brightly as she clasps her hands together before giving Mai a hug. Looking over the shorter girl's head Mai spots the rest of the fur trail that is leading in to the forest.

"The trail goes this way." she tells Azula after being let go by Ty lee. Azula, who was still bent over examining the fur, rises and looks in the direction of the trail. She then averts her gaze upward were she can see several broken treetops.

"The Avatar's trying to give us the slip. You two head in that direction and keep your eye out for the bison. Me and Naruto will follow this trail. "Azula said as she points Mai and Ty Lee towards the treetops. As she looks to the forest trail with narrowed eyes. as they all nod in agreement they walk back to the tank train to get their Mongoose Lizards.

"We'll see you in a bit, be careful you two." said Naruto to the two other girls

"Yeah… you too." Said Mai sounding very bored.

"Good luck Azula, Naruto." Said Ty Lee. And with that they all went off to track down their targets. For the remainder of the day Azula and Naruto rode their Mongoose lizards following the trail of fur. They had traveled out of the forest and were now on a dessert till following the trail.

" _how much longer will this trail go_." Thought Naruto as they went over a small hill and spotted off in the distance a rundown town. The sun was almost setting when he and Azula made it in to town, where sitting cross-legged in the middle of the street was the Avatar.

"All right, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?" he said looking over at them.

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint. I must find the Avatar to restore my honor. It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny." Said Azula after she had placed her hand over the side of her face, imitating her brother Zuko. Aang remains silent not getting the joke but Naruto was holding his sides with laughter

"Good one Azula." He said after he had finally stopped.

"So, what now?" said Aang looking over at them.

"Now? Now, it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you." Said Azula.

"I'm not running." Said Aang finally standing up looking at them defiantly. This caused Azula to smirk.

"This is going to be fun." Said Naruto

"Do you really want to fight me?" Said Azula, just as her and Naruto were about to charge an ostrich horse appears out of an alleyway where Zuko suddenly appears after hopping off.

"Zuko!" said Aang wondering why he was here.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu." Said Azula calmly looking over at her brother.

""Zuzu?" Said Naruto and Aang at the same time covering their mouths trying not to laugh.

"Back off, Azula! He's mine!" Said Zuko

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Azula as her and Naruto assumed a fighting stance the four opponents stand, prepared for battle. Azula, confident as ever. looks Zuko, who averts his gaze first to Azula before looking toward Aang. Aang who assumes a fighting stance, pointing his glider at Zuko in fright. Naruto, who shifts the position of his fingers a bit looks over to Aang, who looks about him nervously. Azula, who continues to smirk in confidence at Zuko. Aang not sure of who to focuses on looks around at the three fire benders.

Making the first move Azula, moves her arm forward, firing a blast of blue fire at Zuko, who conjures up a fire shield to deflect it. He falls backward onto a front porch. Aang, upon seeing this, expresses horror and attempts to flee the town on his glider. He begins soaring toward the back end of Tu Zin. Naruto was ready for this, because he swings his arm downward, sending a stream of fire at Aang, who turns over mid-air and closes his glider, twirling the object to deflect the flames. he lands on the ground, still deflecting the flames. He stops twirling his glider.

Azula who is running along the beam of a rooftop, prepared to strike the Avatar. However, Aang sees this and rolls over, grabbing hold of his glider just as Azula lands nimbly on the ground, sweeping around, sending a stream of fire his way. on the street where Naruto was standing he turns around, seeing Zuko standing in the background. Aang leaps over Azula and lands on the ground, in between the other two. Zuko fires a blast at Naruto who steps to the side, managing to avoid the attack. Azula fires at the Avatar and misses.

After the four perform several unsuccessful attempts to land a blow at each other, Aang runs past Azula, who sends another sweep of fire his way. Aang trying to escape toward the back end of town, Azula turning to face him and Zuko firing blasts of his own, at his sister which Naruto is able to hold at bay with one of his own. Aang rounds a bend and runs past Azula once more, this time heading toward the front of town. Azula fires another blast at him, only to miss. Azula fires several more blows, one of which Zuko manages to deflect. He fires a shot at Azula and misses. Naruto runs past them heading after the Avatar.

Azula, who swings her arms about, sending attacks at her opponents. The four of them continuing to battle each other. the two siblings send attacks at each other two walls of fire, one blue and one orange are created as a result of the impact. Azula fires a blast at Zuko, who ducks and attempts to knock her off her feet. He fires a blast her only for the princess to duck. She sweeps her arm upward, sending a stream of fire his way. Zuko leaps into the air to avoid the attack. Naruto fires at Aang. The Avatar, who leaps into the air and lands onto an upper outdoors level of a nearby building.

Naruto runs up the stairwell leading to the upper level, forcing Aang to run through the open doorway. inside of the doorway; Naruto appears but his expression suddenly grows alarmed. he halts in his tracks and nearly stumbles. Looking inside the building, revealing that there is no floor, merely some jagged wooden paneling lining the edges of the wall. he windmills in an attempt to steady herself. Aang perched atop an air ball, smiling gleefully and wavs at Naruto. After leaping about a few times, Naruto manages to prop herself against the wall and regains his balance. Azula but right as she was about to fall forward Naruto grabbed hold of her arm just in time and pulled her close to him, keeping her from falling

"I got you." Said Naruto smiling at her." suddenly Zuko appears in the doorway. He has the misfortune of inaccurate timing and falls roughly onto the first level floor with a yell, sending up a cloud of dust.

The air ball Aang is riding suddenly begins to dissipate. Azula, who nimbly sends a blast of fire at him. however, Aang, who leaps out of the way just as the air ball is terminated. He runs along the edges along the thin floor paneling and knocks Azula onto the first floor in the process.

"Azula." Called out Naruto in concern but Azula lands nimbly onto the ground near Zuko, who is still recovering from his fall. outside the building as Aang exits through the doorway, narrowly avoiding a blue fire blast sent by Azula.

He lands onto the ground just as Azula bursts through the wall of the building through the use of fire bending. Zuko lands on the ground unconscious. Aang, who looks at Zuko before turning around and seeing Azula heading straight toward him. He flees and leaps out of the way just as Azula sends another blast at him. Aang begins alternately jumping between two buildings, with Azula firing blasts at each spot he lands on. Aang finally reaches the rooftop of the left building and scrambles to prop himself up.

Naruto having caught up with Azula sends a blast of fire, slicing a portion of the rooftop off. Aang leaps off the crumbling portion onto another spot on the roof, only for Azula to repeat the same action. Aang, who scrambles to prop himself up only for the ceiling to cave in. He lands on the ground inside the building, trapped beneath a pile of wooden planks. Azula and Naruto enter the building through the doorway and sends two streams of fire along the sides of the wall. The blue and black fire spreads around the perimeter of the room and turns an orange hue. Aang, who looks horrified and attempts to break free. As the two fire benders approach him

"It's over Avatar, time to pay for what you have done." Said Naruto. This caused Aang to look at the blond confused as to what he was talking about. Azula, who smirks and holds up one hand, two fingers pointing outward, her typical lightning generation pose. Katara suddenly appears in the doorway and sends a water whip at Azula, guiding her hand off course. Katara bends the stream of water around her and slices the wooden planks, thus freeing Aang.

"Katara!" Called out Aang thrilled to see the southern water tribe girl. Azula swiftly turns around and fires a blast at the water bender, who races out of the building along the porch. Naruto follows her in hot pursuit, only to be halted by Sokka, who emerges from another doorway and swings his machete his way. Katara runs off, while Azula comes out of the building and runs towards her. Naruto ducks under the blade and come up under Sokka delivering a uppercut to his chin sending him crashing to the ground. Aang runs straight toward Azula, as he leaps over her just as Azula fires a blast at him. She turns around and blocks a water whip Katara sends at her. She fires a blast at her and swings her arm outward to prolong the blast. Aang appears behind Azula. She turns around and nearly manages to strike him with another blast. The two Team Avatar members continue their attack, Azula swings her arm outward, sending an arched fire blast at the two. Azula who stands, poised for attack. she suddenly falls over to the side; Toph appears from an alleyway, having just shifted the ground beneath her feet.

"I thought you guys could use a little help" she said

"Thanks." Said Katara happy the earth bending girl had made her way back to them. however the happy reunion was cut short as Naruto Having left his fight with Sokka ran past the Avatar, leaping high in to the air and over the downed Azula. Was able to deliver a powerful kick to the blind girl's chest sending her flying back down the alleyway.

"Toph." Called out Aang and Katara. Azula rises to her feet and begins moving down the alleyway with Naruto, as the two leaps over some crates and tries to escape, however they are stopped when Iroh intervenes, using his rotund belly to knock Azula off her feet. Zuko appears next to him. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Iroh all cornering Azula and Naruto against the ruins of a stone wall

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." Azula said Raising her hand in surrender, just them she looks over at Naruto giving him a slight nod. The blond follows her lead and also puts his hand up in the air.

"Azula, who smiles and takes a step forward, firing a blast at Iroh, who gets hit. He screams in pain and falls to the ground. Azula smirks just as Naruto stepped behind her placing his arms around her and used his fire bending to lunch them in to the air. Using the opportunity, she had created for them to escape from the town.

"Well this was an interesting day." Said Naruto as he adjusted Azula in his arms. So that he was holding her bridal style.

"Yes it was interesting to see Zuzu and uncle again. You did an excellent job Naruto." Said Azula she placed her arms around the blond teen's neck and rested her head on his shoulders enjoying the ride back to the tank train.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After returning to the tank train and meeting back up with Mai and Ty Lee the hopped back on bored and Azula ordered the tank train to return back to her ship. soon after they arrive to the war ship word came from messenger hawk straight from Azula's father, fire lord Ozai.

"Looks like father wants us to meet with War Minister Qin." Said Azula how ordered her men to prepare the tank train for immediate departure. Not long after they were back on the tank train and wasting no time at all heading for meeting point specified in the letter. Now all four of them were seated inside the massive Fire Nation drill, that had several Fire Nation tanks rumble across the terrain. The Fire Nation drill slowly moving its way toward the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. the largest city in the Earth Kingdom. Several sections of the drill extend forward, releasing steam as spikes are driven into the ground. The drill's command module ascends where inside is Princess Azula, Naruto, Mai and Ty Lee, War Minister Qin and several operators of the drill.

"This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city. The Earth Kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us." Said War Minister Qin looking around the command room proudly.

"Hmmm, what about those muscle-y guys down there?" said Ty Lee who was looking through the drills telescope. As she peers through a periscope at several Earth Kingdom troops using earth bending to create large trenches, Fire Nation forces following them in hot pursuit.

"Please. The drill's metal shell is impervious to any earth bending attack." Said the War Minister striking the periscope roughly alarming Ty Lee.

"Oh, I'm sure it is, War Minister Qin, but just to be on the safe side ...Mai, Ty Lee, and Naruto take the earth benders out!" Said Azula looking over at her companions.

"Finally, something to do" Said Mai looking relieved as she stopped swinging a knife around her finger and got up off her chair. Once outside Naruto, Mai, and Ty Lee saw the earth benders wedge large earth spikes into the metal shell of the drill to halt it. However, the drill's segments separate, reducing the columns to crumbles. The Terra Team narrowly manages to conjure earth shields to defend themselves against an assault of flying daggers hurled by Mai. She Naruto, and Ty Lee slid down the shell of the drill. Ty Lee lands gracefully onto the ground. She effortlessly manages to defeat the earth benders through an acrobatic display, utilizing chi blocking. Naruto using his fire bending is land on the ground on go's on the attack seeing earth benders flying back with his fire balls. Once the earth benders were taken care of Naruto grabbed both girls around the waist and flew them back up the drill so that they could head back to the command center.

"Back so soon." Said Azula once they had returned to their seats

"That was to easy." Said Mai, taking a knife out again and going back to twirling it around her finger.

"Hey, look at that dust cloud. It's so ... poofy. Poof." Said Ty Lee who was looking back through the periscope and spotting a large billowing cloud in front of the drill.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure it's nothing" said War Minister Qin however Azula had a doubtful look on her face. Several minutes passed without any more incident till finally the whole drill started to slow down a bit.

"Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory!" said War Minister Qin making an announcement through the overhead speaking tubes. And just as everything was looking like a success for the War Minister a call came in.

"War Minister, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!" Qin is clearly surprised while Azula narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"War Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage, sir!" another engineer called in

"Let's go" said Azula rising to her feet. Leaving the command room Azula, Naruto, Ty Lee, and Mai started to move through the drill looking her the Avatar. It didn't take them long however to find them trying to saw through another brace. Azula runs forward launching a blast of fire at them

"Wow, Azula, you were right! It is the Avatar!" Said Ty Lee as they race after them. once

"Follow them! The Avatar's mine!" Said Azula once they reached an intersection and they saw the Avatar and his team split up. As Azula chases after the Avatar Mai, Ty Lee, and Naruto go after the other two. The two begin descending into the pipe when Naruto, Mai, and Ty Lee arrive. They manage to escape into the canal just as a flurry of daggers is sent their way floating through the slurry. Mai and Ty Lee run over and peer into the pipeline.

"Ugh, disgusting!" said Mai who looks down at the slime. However, Naruto already jumped down

"C'mon! You heard Azula. We have to follow them!" said Ty Lee.

"She can shoot all the lightning she wants at me. I am not going in that wall sludge juice" said Mai who shivers in disgust. Ty Lee shrugs and leaps through the pipeline into the slurry. Mai shudders with a final expression of disgust and closes the hatch. As Katara and Sokka slide through the slurry onto the ground with Ty Lee following them in hot pursuit. Katara uses water bending to stop the flow of slurry and plug up the back entrance of the drill, thus trapping Ty Lee and Naruto. Back on the top of the drill Azula appears before the Avatar and a battle ensues between the two. Azula shoots fire blasts at Aang, who manages to block them using air bending. She continues the fire attacks only to have each one of her strikes deterred by water whips. She eventually manages to vaporize the water, sending Aang back. The two narrowly dodge the several boulders that are hurtled toward them at that moment. Aang uses earth bending and air bending to send rocks at Azula, who manages to avoid them all. Azula sends another powerful fire bending assault that slams Aang into the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se, leaving him unconscious.

At the front of the drill it is seen having completely dug its way through the Outer Wall. Azula as she walks over to him with fire in her right hand, preparing to deal a deadly final strike, but Aang awakens and sends her skidding back using an earth bending gauntlet. A flood of slurry is released as the drill bores deeper into the wall, coating the two. Azula slides toward a helpless Aang, attempting to halt herself by wind milling only to collide with him. The force of the collision sends both sliding off opposite sides of the drill. Azula is able to stop her descent by grinding her feet into the drill's side while Momo drags Aang up to the top with the help of Aang's air bending

"Thanks, Momo. I owe you one.. Now all I need ... Actually, that is what I need for once." Said Aang. He uses airbending to position the boulder over the X mark in the drill. Using earth bending, he cuts the rock several times, creating a wedge that fits inside the middle of the hole. He begins sprinting toward the wall, scales up its side by riding an air scooter and, once he arrives at his highest point, rockets at lightning speed toward the bottom. As he propels himself downward, Azula catches sight of him and fires at him. She misses by mere seconds and is sent back forcefully as Aang leaps and slams down on the wedge, creating a large ripple effect. The impact of the blow causes the sliced braces inside the drill to collapse and the pipes to burst, releasing a torrent of slurry. Slurry begins to seep from the drill.

Slurry gushes from the rear of the drill, and Ty Lee and Naruto slams into the wall of the rock pillar as she is forcefully pushed forward by the flood. The drill begins to release steam and its segments begin to collapse. On the other side of the wall, the drill is seen coming to a halt. Azula, skidding down the drill also covered in slurry. She lands by Ty Lee, causing the acrobat to be covered in slurry once again. A hatch opens, revealing Mai, who is completely clean.

"We Lost." She said in a boring tone of voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Naruto, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were traveling atop their mongoose lizards following the trail of fur left by the Avatar. After the defeat of the drill they had fallen back to their previous strategy of following flying bison's fur to track down the Avatar and his team. Appa surrounded by the Kyoshi Warriors. Appa licks one of the warrior's faces. Appa's ear starts to twich as he hears footsteps thundering. Lightning strikes a nearby tree, causing it to fall down and blocking the pathway. Mai, Azula, Naruto, and Ty Lee arrive on mongoose lizards.

"My, my, you're easy to find. It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet." Said Azula holding a clump of Appa's fur. the Kyoshi Warriors standing in front of Appa. Appa growls at Azula and the Kyoshi Warriors draw their shield fans.

"What do you want with us?" Said Suki

"Who are you? The Avatar's fan girls?" Said Azula looking at the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Oh, I get it. Good one, Azula." Said Ty Lee

"If you're looking for the Avatar, you're out of luck." Said Suki still holding her shield fan up in the air ready for a fight.

"I knew this was a waste of time" sighed Mai, who looked bored.

"We could still use the bison to follow it back to the Avatar." Said Naruto helpfully.

"No Avatar, huh. Well, that's okay. Any friend of the Avatar is an enemy of mine." Said Azula as she jumps off the mongoose lizard and fire bends at Appa, who the Kyoshi Warriors protect by moving their shields together. Azula fire bends at Appa. The Kyoshi Warriors protect him by moving their shield fans together. Naruto, Ty Lee, and Mai jump off their mongoose lizards. Mai faces two Kyoshi Warriors and throws three shurikens, pinning a Kyoshi Warrior to a tree.

"Huh?." Said the Kyoshi Warrior as she looks at the weapons on her right arm in confusion.

"You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous." Said Mai as she throws a bunch of darts at the second Kyoshi Warrior. The Kyoshi Warrior unsheathes her sword and uses it to deflect the darts. She swings at Ty Lee, who manages to get behind the Kyoshi Warrior and perform chi blocking.

"You're not prettier than we are." Said Ty Lee standing over her downed enemy.

"Sorry about this." Said Naruto as he shot a fire ball at a Kyoshi Warrior, who blocked it with her shield only to have Naruto run up and deliver a knockout punch. On the other side of the clearing Suki defends Appa from Azula's fire bending blasts with her fan shield. Closer shot of Azula summoning blue fire. Shot changes to Appa and Suki. Suki takes the blast and deflects it to the side where it sets the fallen tree behind them on fire. Appa looks frightened at the flames.

"Afraid of fire, I see. That's good. You should be." Said Azula looking over at the bison

"Go, Appa! Fly away from here!" said Suki as she unsheathes her sword. Appa flies up and Suki charges Azula with her sword. Azula jumping up and knocks the sword out of her hand and into a tree. Azula fires another blast at Suki, who blocks it with her shield. Suki tries kicking Azula, but Azula uses the opportunity to knock down Suki. Appa flying overhead, who looks down and flies back. Azula, preparing to strike another fire bending blast. A Kyoshi Warrior in the background throws her fans at Azula, who ducks and kicks a fire bending blast at the other Kyoshi Warrior and pursues her. Suki stands up and waves a torch at Appa.

"Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be okay!" Said Suki, Appa backs away from Suki and flies away. A blue fire bending blast hits Suki's shield. Suki steps back and wields her fan.

"Don't you know fans just make flames stronger?" Said Azula, facing down the last remaining Kyoshi Warrior. They charge at each other, Azula firing another blast and Suki deflecting it. after Azula's quick victory the stood around looking at the defeated Warriors

"So what should we do now." Asked Naruto who picked up on of the Kyoshi Warriors fans and started to examine it more closely. Ty Lee instead of picking up a fan grabbed a head piece and was trying it on. Azula was silent as she thought up there next plan.

"If were hurry we could still catch up to the bison but there was no guaranty at it would lead them back to the Avatar." Azula thought looking around the clearing and that is when she noticed the Naruto and Ty Lee and a brilliant idea popped in to her head.

A few days later.

"I cant believe I let you talk me in to this." Said Naruto as he adjusted his chest for the tenth time.

"Relax Naruto, this plan will work." Said Azula who was walking in font of the group

"Besides I thing you look really pretty, Naruto." Said Ty Lee.

"That's not the point, Ty Lee." Said Naruto sounding exasperated.

" that's enough you two were here." Said Azula as they reached the front door of the earth kings palace.

"yes may I help you." Asked on of the shoulders standing guard.

"Can you tell the earth king the Kyoshi Warriors wash to see him." Azula said sweetly. It only took the soldier a few minutes to return with his answer.

"the earth king welcomes his honored guests the Kyoshi Warriors." Said the soldier as he let them inside. Once inside the palace, the four Kyoshi Warriors walked up to the earth king and bowed

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!" said earth king Kuei

"We are the Earth King's humble servants." Said Azula looking up at the earth king

"Please come inside." Said the earth king as he walks to his thrown room and takes a seat next to his pet bear.

"Look Bosco! The Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us! Aren't you excited? It's been a difficult week for me. My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me." Said the earth king looking to his bear who yawned loudly.

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people who are closest to you." Said Azula

"But there is good news. As we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to plan an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer, on the day of a solar eclipse." Said the earth king happily. For a second, Azula's eyes slightly widen with shock and worry upon hearing this, but she quickly hides it.

"Really? Now that sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan." Said Azula who clances off as Mai, Ty Lee an Naruto look at each other.

"but you must be tied from your travles, please allow me to set you up with a place to stay while you are staying in Ba Sing Se.

that night, and where Azula, Mai and Ty Lee are staying which is a small building in the Upper Ring. Mai and Ty Lee are removing their make-up. A smiling Ty Lee is looking in a mirror. She is wiping the last traces of her Kyoshi makeup from her face. Mai is seated next to Ty Lee, still working on her own face. On the opposite side Naruto was feverishly removing his make up as fast as he could.

"We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity." Said Azula who was looking out the rooms window at the city.

"Mai finally gets to wear make-up that's not totally depressing?" said Ty Lee happily.

"Ha, ha." Said Mai Sarcastically with large, dark splotches of black makeup dripping down her eyes.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom. For one hundred years, the Fire Nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now we're on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves." Said Azula. the two girls turn with shocked looks, Naruto look excited

"Good the sooner the better, that way I don't have to keep dressing this way." Said Naruto his face finally cleaned of all make up.

"Gosh, you're so confident. I really admire that about you." Said Ty Lee.

"From the inside, we're in perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li. Whoever controls the Dai Li controls Ba Sing Se." Said Azula, looking away from the window and back in to the room.

The Next morning, they started to put Azula's plan to action. Back at the palace with Mai and Ty Lee The former is sitting on the stairs and the latter is practicing chi blocking and acrobatics. Nether one of them aware of the two Dai Li agents hide on two pillars and secretly spy on a conversation between

"I'm tired of wearing this girly disguise. I don't know how anyone could fight in this." Said Mai sighing with boredom.

"Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi Warriors and take their clothes." Said Ty Lee

"How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King? If I have to clean up one more pile of bear poop, I'm going to throw up." Said Mai

"Princess Azula promised we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we captured the Avatar. We just have to be patient." Said Mia

"Shush up! Do you want the whole palace to know we're Fire Nation?" Said Mai who stands up.

"Sorry!" Said Ty Lee covering her mouth with her hands. The agents smile and climb away. Azula and Naruto, who was hiding behind another pillar, walks up to them.

"Good work, girls. I'm sure the Dai Li will deliver the message." Said Azula smirking at they follow her and walk back in to the palace. Just then one of the Avatar's team members runs in to the throne room.

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city, I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle. We have to tell the Earth King right away!" Said Katara who ran up to them. Azula widens her eyes in surprise and smiles slyly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know." Said Azula. Katara notices "Suki" has gold eyes and is shocked upon realization that the "Kyoshi Warriors" are actually Azula, Mai, Naruto, and Ty Lee. She prepares to attack, but Ty Lee quickly jumps forward and blocks her chi.

"So, Zuzu's in the city, too? I think it's time for a family reunion." Said Azula while the they gather around the fallen Katara. After taking the water bender to one of the palace dungeons. The returned to their room for the night were not long after two Dai Li agents showed up in the middle of the night at took Azula Away.

"What is this about? Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!" Said Azula who was led into a prison by two Dai Li agents. And token to Long Feng's cell.

"But you're not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation? Said Long Feng sanding from his spot on the floor.

"What do you want?" Said Azula.

"I want to make a deal. It's time that I regain control of Ba Sing Se and you have something I need." Said Long Feng

"Oh?" Aske Azula wondering what Long Fang wanted, as if she didn't already know.

"The Earth King's trust." Said Long Feng

"Why should I help you?" said Azula

"Because I can get you the Avatar." Said Long Feng

"I'm listening ..." said Azula smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Deep under the earth kings palace Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Naruto were standing in front of several rows of Dai Li agents.

" The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out. That is all." Said Azula as she paced back and forth looking over the assembled men. The Dai Li leave, and Azula walks up to Ty Lee, who is pouring tea.

"Nice speech, Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way." Said Ty Lee as she hands the cup to Azula.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to make that one guy pee his pants." Said Mai amused

"There are still a few loose ends. The Avatar, and my brother and uncle." Said Azula

"You three you know that to do. All be right back." Said Azula as she walked away from them and goes back to the Royal Palace, where Zuko and Iroh are sitting at a table in a room, waiting for the Earth King. Iroh pours some tea into a cup. Dai Li agents begin to circle around the two. As Azula walks past the Dai Li and comes in front of her brother outside the circle of Dai Li agents.

"It's tea time!" Said Azula

"Azula" said Zuko who stand up quickly looking angry at his sister.

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earth benders, but they have a killer instinct that's so fire bender. I just love it." Said Azula evilly.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname "the Dragon of the West"? Said Iroh picking up his cup of tea.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." Said Azula who was looking a one of the nails of her left hand

"It's more of a demonstration, really." Said Iroh begins drinking his tea. Zuko looks over at him and smiles before going behind him. Iroh begins breathing fire. In the corridor outside the room as a fire blast makes a hole in the wall, allowing Iroh and Zuko to escape. The Dai Li agents begin shooting some rock gloves at them, but miss as Zuko and Iroh turn around the corner. Iroh generates lightning and destroys the wall in front before jumping down into a bush below. Zuko stops at the edge.

"Come on! You'll be fine!" said Iroh

"No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!" said Zuko as he turns around and walks back. Iroh smacks his head upon hearing this and runs away.

"You're so dramatic. What? Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?" Said Azula

"Yes! I challenge you!" shouted Zuko

"No thanks" Said Azula Zuko shoots a fire blast toward her, but two Dai Li agents intervene and pull up a section of the floor, making a wall. They shoot some rock gloves at Zuko's feet, making him lose his balance. He puts his right hand down, but another rock glove traps that one. Azula turns around smiling and walks away as the agents capture him. Back with Naruto, Mai and Ty Lee they are gurarding the earth king when. the throne room, where Toph, Sokka, and Momo have just reached the Earth King.

"Thank goodness we're in time!" Said Sokka coming to a stop

"In time for what?" asked asked the earth king.

"Yeah. What are you in time for cuite" said Ty Lee after she cartwheels over to him.

"Uh, I'm kindia involved this Suki." He said holding his hand up nervously. Just then Toph knocks Ty Lee away from Sokka with her earth bending.

"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors." Toph called out alerting the rest them.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Said Mai as she shoots some of her daggers at Toph, who uses an earth shield to stop them, and kicks the shield to Mai, who jumps over it. Toph brings up another pillar, knocking her. Ty Lee comes up in front of Sokka, laughing. She starts trying to jab him, but he evades all of them. Naruto moves towards the Earth and grabs hold of him, just as Azula enters the throne room.

"This fight is over." Called out Azula getting every ones attention. Toph and Sokka surrender, and Ty Lee chi blocks them. Momo tries flying away, but a Dai Li agent traps him with a rock glove. Naruto shoves the earth king down.

"Get them all out of my sight." Toph, Sokka, Kuei, and Bosco are all taken to prison. Long Feng walks into the room with some Dai Li agents behind him.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation princess! I said arrest her! What is wrong with you?!" Said Long Feng but none of the Dai Li agents move, to Long Feng's disappointment.

"It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end." Side Azula

"What are you talking about?" said Long Feng

"I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing, so you've had to struggle, and connive, and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know, and you know. Well?" Said Azula, Long Feng looks worried. She sits down on the throne and crosses her legs.

"You've beaten me at my own game." Said Long Feng

"Don't flatter yourself! You were never even a player." Said Azula as the Dai Li took him away Azula turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto, and two of you come with me, it's time I pay my brother a visit." Said Azula as they left the throne room and headed for the crystal catacombs under the city. Azula and Naruto along with two Dai Li agents sliding down from the sides of the chamber.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you? Said Azula who looked over at her uncle Iroh, still trapped in crystals.

"Release him immediately." Said Azula

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself" said Azula

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Said Iroh looking to Zuko.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want." Said Azula looking to Zuko and making a fist.

"Don't you want to go back home to your family, were you belong not on the run like a criminal." Said Naruto

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Said Iroh

"You are free to choose." She gestures at the two Dai Li agents to leave, who earth bend themselves out. Naruto and Azula leaves to follow Aang and Katara. Aang and Katara running through the Crystal Catacombs. A bolt of blue lightning attacks them from behind. Aang stops it using earth bending. The camera zooms back toward Azula, the source of the lightning. Katara uses water bending to stop another lightning attack. The mist from the vaporized water allows Naruto to jump onto a crystal and fire bend two blasts of black fire. Together, Aang and Katara use water bending to stop the blasts. Azula finishes her jump by landing on a rock pillar. Aang uses earth bending on the pillar, and Azula gasps once she notices the pillar crumbling. She jumps off and lands between Katara and Aang. She points at both of them, preparing to attack.

A fire blast stops her from attacking, and they look to see the source of the fire blast to be Zuko. Zuko looks from Azula to Katara and Aang, choosing who to attack. Aang gasps once he realizes Zuko will attack him and Aang uses air bending to jump away from the blast. Azula starts dueling with Katara, and Zuko throws multiple fire blasts at Aang. As Naruto starts to attack both at once. Zuko and Aang fighting. Aang air bends the air currents around him to make a human-shaped gust of air at Zuko, knocking him down. Aang attacks Zuko with more air bending, but Zuko maneuvers around the attacks and gets back up on his feet. He fires more blasts at Aang who is clinging on to a rock pillar. Aang jumps onto a clump of crystals to avoid the attack. Furious, Zuko summons a greater blast of fire. Aang earth bends some crystals to protect him, but the crystals shatter, sending Aang flying to another clump of crystals. Naruto uses fire whips to attack Aang once again, but Aang jumps to another patch of crystals and Zuko keeps attacking.

With Azula who is running away from Katara, who sends a wave of water that cuts her hair. Back to Naruto, who is still using his fire whips to attack Aang, who is now jumping along the cave's ceiling. Aang kicks down a stalactite and follows it, using earth bending to increase its impact and sending Naruto flying. with Azula and Katara. Katara encases herself in water and uses it to stop Azula's fire bending attacks. One water tentacle captures Azula's hand and another one captures her foot. Zuko frees his sister using fire bending to break the tentacles. Azula looks toward the crater Aang had created with the stalactite. Aang crawls out, exhausted. Azula runs toward Aang. Zuko and Katara fighting. Katara still has water whips on her hands and Zuko starts using his fire whips.

"I thought you had changed" said Katara looking to Zuko

"I have changed." Said Zuko as he fires another blast. Meanwhile Naruto, Azula, and Aang standing opposite each other. Azula and Aang prepare to fight. Naruto uses fire bending to charge at Aang. Aang earth bends crystals around him into a crystal encased armor and charges at Azula. Azula steps forward and uses her fire bending to break Aang's crystal armor and send him flying back into an old building. Zuko, Naruto, and Azula both fighting Katara. Hopelessly outnumbered, Katara gets knocked down. Aang jumps from the old building and earth surfs toward Zuko, Naruto, and Azula to stop them from attacking Katara. A Dai Li agent breaks Aang's surf, knocking him down. More Dai Li agents gather behind Zuko, Naruto, and Azula. Katara starts regaining her focus and Dai Li agents surround her. Katara uses the octopus form to defend herself.

Way from the fight Aang was inside a crystal shelter he made in order to meditate and get in to the Avatar state. From inside the crystal shelter starts glowing, alerting those outside. Inside the shelter, Aang opens his glowing eyes and breaks the crystal above him. Katara looking up to Aang, now rising in to the air, with hope. But before Aang can let Katara go and control the Avatar State, a bolt of lightning strikes him in the back. From behind stands Naruto in a lightning summoning position with her fingers smoking. The Avatar Spirit lets go of Aang and falls out of the plane of existence. As Aang falls down, Katara, tears now falling down her face, creates a wave to catch Aang. The wave knocks down the Dai Li agents. She looks down at Aang and back up with tears in her eyes. Zuko and Azula prepare to attack Aang and Katara, but a blast of fire stops them. Iroh jumps down from the wall of the cave and shields Aang and Katara from Zuko and Azula.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" said Iroh as he fires some blasts at Zuko and Azula, Katara walks away slowly with Aang's body to a waterfall, and she uses water bending to lift her and Aang up its path. Iroh holds off the Dai Li agents until after Aang and Katara leave. He submits to the Dai Li, who use earth bending to encase him in crystals. Zuko looks at Iroh and Iroh closes his eyes and turns away. Some time later in the Earth King's throne room with Azula sitting down at the throne with Zuko at her left and Naruto to her right.

"We've done it, Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se." said Azula

"I betrayed Uncle." Said Zuko.

"No, he betrayed you." Said Azula

"Zuko, when you return home, your father will welcome you as a war hero." Said Naruto looking over to the prince.

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?" Said Zuko still sounding unsure.

"He doesn't need to, Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor." Said Naruto. As Azula puts a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

A.N. this is the end of book to and the end of this story if anyone would like it to continue let me know. In the mean time, I will be finishing up some other work.


	11. Chapter 11

s/13073369/1/Naruto-and-the-Internal-Inferno

chapter one of the new story is now up

enjoy and sorry for the wait.


End file.
